Ice Block
by Kairi-Hiwatari13
Summary: beybladeXpokemon. What if you were attacked one night and woke up the next morning in a place you've never seen before. And what if the people that attacked you are still looking for you...to torture you...to kill you.
1. Prologue

Kairi: Okay, here I am sitting at my computer starting a new fanfic. Oh boy!

Ray: what's the matter?

Kairi: Never written a cross-over before

Kenny: So it's your first?

Kairi: Yep

Tyson: Oh boy

Kairi: Shut up Pig

Tyson: u

Kairi: (glares)

Kai: would you get on with it

Kairi: You'll suffer later Tyson

Tyson: meh

Kairi: Max can you do the disclaimer

Max: Kairi does not own Beyblade, nor does she own Pokemon, though we all know she wants to.

Kairi: anywayz, hope you enjoy.

Prologue

It was one beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and…oh who am I kidding, it was probably one of the worst days ever. It was practically pouring cats and dogs, thunder was booming and scaring one of the occupants in the household, but hey who am I to complain…I'm only the author.

So here we are, in the Granger dojo, where five incredibly bored teenagers were currently sitting around doing what we authors call 'nothing'.

The first one, a small brunette, with large thick glasses, was sitting in a chair, tapping furiously away at his laptop. What he was doing…no one really knows. His name is Kenny.

The next one was an American blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He was currently sitting in an armchair with his beyblade and cloth in hand, a deep look of concentration on his face. He was Max.

The third one was a boy with cat-like features. He had sharp fangs, pointed ears and slit eyes. He had long black hair wrapped up in a white cloth. This boy was layed sprawled out across a two seater couch, his golden coloured eyes reading each word of the book in his hands. This was Ray.

Another boy, who had long navy blue hair and chocolate brown eyes was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. His eye twitched every time he thought someone was going to say something, but unfortunately, no one ever did. The boy who was about to crack, his name is Tyson.

Last, but certainly not least, another boy was leaning against a wall, the lighter shade of his blue hair covering his crimson eyes, which were closed at this present time. His arms were crossed and his head bowed. This boy would be the one to suffer. His name is Kai.

And now that you know, each of the boys, that are lazily lying about, its time to begin the story.

Kairi: That's it for the prologue

Max: It'll get better, she promises!

Ray: Yeah

Kai: Whatever

Kenny: where'd Tyson go

Kairi: (whistles innocently)

Max: who cares

Kairi: Alright, time to go bye

Ray: don't forget to R&R

(Everyone leaves)

Tyson: uh guys…can you help me down…I'm stuck…hello…anybody…help…damn it…remind me to never piss off Kairi again.


	2. Attack

Kairi: now its time for the fun part 

Kai: Tyson dies

Tyson: Hey!

Kairi: unfortunately no

Kai: (pouts) not fair

Kairi: I know

Tyson: Why do you hate me so

Kairi: what's not to hate

Tyson: (pouts) life's a bitch

Kairi: If it was a bitch it'd be having puppies

Ray: Funny

Kairi: I thought so

Max: Never put a sock in a toaster

Kenny: What?

Max: Salmon is not a colour, it's a food!

Ray: huh?

Max: You! (points to Tyson) get off my planet!

Kenny: (hides behind Tyson) I don't think he's sane at the moment

Ray: it'll where off in a couple of hours.

Kai: Whatever

Kairi: Kai, do the disclaimer will you

Kai: no

Kairi: Tyson do the disclaimer will you

Tyson: no

Kairi: (glares)

Tyson: Kairi does not own Beyblade or pokemon so please don't sue

Kairi: Much better, anywayz chapter one here we come…hey that rhymes.

Kai: that was so corny

Kairi: I know

Chapter 1. Attack

"Tyson".

It started off as a quiet whisper to the usually loud and forever hungry teen, but as he listened to his name being called countless times he realized it was more of an angry yell.

"TYSON"

'There it goes again' he thought.

"TYSON"

'oh will you shut up, some people are trying to sleep!'

"TYSON"

The said teen rolled over in his bed mumbling a few words then started snoring loudly.

"TYSON"

'Go Away'. Once again his thoughts took over his consciousness. Tyson listened intently for the next yell but it never came. Instead he heard the echoing of footsteps retreating.

Tyson smiled to himself, "Oh yeah, you cannot beat the master, no one ever beats the master'.

As Tyson once again fell into his deep slumber, he did not hear the sound of footsteps coming back into his room, nor did he here the creak of the door as it opened, and nothing could definantly prepare him for what was to come.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

888888888888888

Downstairs

"I think Kai just woke up Tyson" Ray said while having a sip of his tea.

The blonde boy turned to look at his friend, "Yeah well he should of gotten up earlier like the rest of us".

"I agree with Max, if Tyson would just listen for once" Kenny stated.

Just then the said teen stomped down the stairs in a fury. Boy was he pissed.

"What's up Tyson?" a curious Max asked. Tyson glared at him and started yelling, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask.

"What's **wrong! **I'll tell ya what's wrong. I DO NOT APRECIATE HAVING A BUCKET OF WATER DUMPED ON ME IN THE MORNING AS A WAKE UP CALL!"

"Then get up earlier" a calm voice answered.

Tyson swiveled around and glared at his team captain. Kai glared back. Tyson backed down with "hmph" and made himself some toast.

"Training's in fifteen minutes, Don't be late"

"What? I can't eat breakfast in fifteen minutes" Tyson wailed. But before Tyson had even finished the sentence Kai was gone.

Tyson gave a frustrated growl. "He makes me so angry"

Max sighed, "Forget it Tyson lets go"

88888888888888

After a days work of back-breaking training the boys all turned in. Three of the bladers stumbled into some chairs at the kitchen table, one walked normally with his laptop safely under his arm and the other one simply walked up to his room.

Ray turned around in his chair to face the stairs, "Hey Kai don't you want anything to eat", all he received was silence. Ray sighed and turned back to his plate.

Tyson was currently shoveling large amounts of food in his mouth, when he noticed Ray turn back to the table. He swallowed whatever food was in his mouth.

"Forget about him Ray, you know what he's like"

Ray sighed, "Yeah I know but sometimes I really wish he would open up"

Max joined in on the conversation, "Don't we all"

Now being the most intelligent of the four at the table, Kenny decided to speak up, "Maybe we should just leave Kai alone"

A computerized voice decided to argue, "I wanna know what goes through this guy's mind"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly a loud crash from upstairs followed by a cry of pain caught their attention. They didn't waste any time as they raced upstairs to the bedroom. As Tyson opened the door, the first thing that the four teens saw were three large men in black, surrounding a worn out and bleeding Kai.

One of the men deciding to ignore the fact that someone interrupted their little event, he grabbed Kai from behind and held him by the neck, blocking off all airways. Another one of the men started punching Kai in the ribs, while the last one pulled out something looked like…

'A KNIFE!'. Ray completely snapped out of his shock and threw a well aimed kick at the guy punching Kai. The rest of the team followed his lead and managed to knock out two of the men.

Now that Kai had been released of the hold, he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

Kai looked up in time to see the last man pull out a tranquilizer gun and shot, Tyson, Max and Kenny. Their limp bodies fell to the floor. Ray tackled the guy and knocked the gun out if his hand at the same time. The man gave a yelp of pain as Ray punched him in the stomach. The guy struggled out of the hold, twisting and turning until finally he managed to kick off the teen. He reached for his knife as it had been knocked out of his hand earlier and stood up.

'Only go for the kid with blue stripes on his face'. He remembered his boss's orders.

Turning around to face Kai he slowly shoved the knife in the teens stomach, earning a pained scream. He continued to move the knife in and out of the skin, blood spurted out of the new wounds. Each slice was absolute agony, hot pain seared throughout his body, until black dots blurred his vision and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw were four coloured flashes and then black.

88888888888888888

Kairi: Well that was certainly interesting.

Kai: Why am I the one who always get hurt

Kairi: coz your the one we all love…and that'd be telling!

Kai: Whatever

Ray + Max + Kenny: R&R

Kairi: bye


	3. Awakening

Kairi: hey guys I'm back

Ray: hi

Kenny: hello

Max: HHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tyson: meh (crosses arms and turns away)

Kai: …

Kenny: Why is Tyson angry?

Kairi: he's just pissed coz I _accidentally_dropped dragoon in the microwave

Ray: How'd you manage that?

Kai: Can we get on with the story!

Tyson: what crawled up your ass and died.

Kai: (punches Tyson)

Max: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Kairi: how 'bout we just start the story…yeah?

Evry1: yeah /wateva/

888888888888888

Chapter 2. Awakening

Kai P.O.V-

Ow Fuck.

That basically sums up everything I think. Holy Hell why does everything hurt. I try to move my legs.

SHIT!

Not being able to do anything about the pain I do the only thing I can do…I moan.

Do I feel weak or what.

"Will you stop moving"

huh? Okay that wasn't expected. Who the hell is this? Haven't heard this persons voice but from the pitch…it's definantly a girl.

Well only one thing to do now.

I open my eyes.

Looking up I notice a blob of red. After a blinking for a few minutes I see a girl about my age staring down.

I sat straight up. This girl was to close for comfort.

End Kai P.O.V-

8888888888888888

While walking one day, three companions were walking towards a small town. Pallet Town. This place was filled with what people in this region call, Pokemon. Although people outside the region do not know of this place or pokemon, the people in the region do not know about the one sport that the rest of the world know and love, Beyblade.

The first person in the front was a boy with short black hair, a red and white cap to cover up its messiness. He had well tanned skin and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. His anme is Ash.

The boy behind him who was taller than Ash by a head had short brown hair and very tanned skin. He wore a green vest and brown pants and top. His eyes were a mahogany colour.(?). This was Brock.

Behind both the boys was the last teen. A red head with blue eyes. She was taller than Ash but shorter than Brock. Her body had a pale complexion and was also a little curvy.

This was Misty.

Looking Up at the sky, Misty gave a loud sigh. She was bored, tired and hungry. She'd been walking for three hours non-stop.

A small glint caught her eye. And she immediately stopped. Turning around and looking into the bushes she noticed the spark again. (You know the shiny light every time you put something silver in the sun…that's what I'm talking about).

Looking closer, she noticed that the spark had come from a belt buckle, on a boy who was lying on the ground unconscious.

Misty's eyes widened in shock as she noticed that four other boys were spaced out around her.

Ash and Brock upon noticing Misty's absence went to look and found the same thing she had.

"Are they okay" Ash asked. Misty looked up and replied, "I don't know why don't you check the kid with the glasses and the one with the hat, Brock check the other two I'll look at this one".

Nodding their agreement, they set to work, trying to wake up the sleeping teens.

The first to awake were Ray and Max who looked confused at first but after hearing the explanation from Ash and Brock, they introduced themselves.

"Here let us help wake them up, Tyson can be a bit of work" Ray offered with a smile. Max started to shake Kenny by the shoulders…that got him up.

Ray slapped Tyson across the face a few times. Ash winced.

"That looks painful". Ray looked up at him after he had seen Tyson's eyes flutter open.

"That may be so, but its affective".

"Well now that you got these two up you can help with your other friend" Brock smiled.

Ray gave a confused look but when he glanced around and noticed his team captain still unconscious he quickly ran over and started shaking him, but to no avail.

Panic started to well up inside him. 'Kai wouldn't…he couldn't be…'

Quickly checking for a pulse, he gave a sigh of relief when he felt the slow but steady beat.

The group had gathered around him and Kai, worried for the still teen.

"Is he okay?". Max had a frightened looking on his face making the spark of happiness that usually occupied his eyes dull.

Ray nodded, "He's fine"

"Why won't he wake up?" Tyson asked.

Ray glared at the ground. How the hell was he supposed to know. Since when was he a fricken' doctor.

"I don't know".

Deciding to speak up, Ash looked at the group, "We'll have to wait till Kai wakes up before we can do anything, so I suggest we set up camp. You can stay with us if you want, we have extra blankets"

Turning so that he could look at Brock and Misty better he continued, "Why don't you cook dinner Brock, I'll set up the blankets so you guys can sleep on them and Misty take care of Kai".

Kenny stood up and turned to their three new friends, "Thank you".

Ash, Brock and Misty just smiled and nodded their heads.

8888888888888888

Kairi: You know the drill…Click n the button below and submit a review…plz.

Max: It will get better

Ray: She promises.

Tyson: If you don't I'll be stuck with her forever T.T

Kai: (punches Tyson)

Kairi: (smiles) Thank you Kai.


End file.
